Being Raised in the Supernatural World
by SmileyOriginalsXD
Summary: Claire and Renesmee are BFFs but there's just one problem: Renesmee is vampire and Clare isn't. She's not even a wolf. Now going to high school together Clare's feeling more like a ousider than ever. Will that all change? Same parings in book. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first twilight fanfic so please be nice and review!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the twilight characters especailly Edward. So sad because I love him so much!!

"Clare, it's time to wake up and get your lazy human butt out of bed." Said my best friend, Renesme.

"I'm up, I'm up." I said half a sleep. "Stop reminding me that I'm human, and what are you doing in my room?"

"Well, I couldn't sleep 'cause I was so exited that today's the first day of school."

"You don't sleep at all."

"I know, but I was so exited that I wanted to hurry up and wake you so we can go already." She said impatiently.

"You are so weird."

"I know. Now hurry up and get dressed so we can go."

"I'm hurrying. Gosh, why do you have to be so controling?" I said non enthusiastic.

"It's gift."

"An annoying gift."

"Can you just be a least a little excited. Please."

"Why should I? It's just another first day of school just like every other boring day."

"Yeah, but it's your first day at this school. There's going to be more people and opportunities. Plus it's our first day together period. Please just have fun. For me? I heard there's going to be hot guys there."

"Fine, I'll go. Go, I'll take a shower and get dressed."

"That's more like it. I'll wait out in the car with Jake." She went out of the room then went back in and said, "Oh, and by the way, wear something nice, okay?"

"Whatever you say."

I hurried up and took a shower and got dressed. Then I went out to the car to see Jacob in the driver's seat and Nessie in the passenger's seat.

"Claire, what took you so long?" Said Jacob (Nesie's boyfriend) said in a joking manner.

"Well, Jake, I had to get an awesome outfit, because your annoying girlfriend was going to kill me if I didn't wear something cute to school. Besides I'm not as fast as you because I'm a human."

" A fast one at that. It only took you fifteen minutes, and I thought it would take you hours to find something nice in that closet of yours."

"It's funny that, that was coming from a person who barely wears any clothes at all."

"Ooooh, she got ya there." Ness said enjoying herself.

"You win. Let's hurry up and go to school. I'm so exited to restart high school all over again." He said sarcastically, and turned the car on when I got inside.

********************************************************************************************************************

I got out of Jake's car feeling uneasy as I looked. I so didn't want to go to school, but I had to. Even though had my friends I still felt alone. I really wished that Quill was with me. Quill is my boyfriend and kind of "betrothed". See the thing is that he's a ware wolf, only he's different. We met when I was a baby and he in the same group of my dad's. Oh, yeah, forgot to tell you my dad's also a wolf. To top that off my mom's cousins are also wolfs, too. But nooo I could'nt be one because I'm a girl! Which doesn't make any since because my aunt Leah's one!

Anyways, the thing about wolfs is that they sort of have radar for thier "soulmates", and I happened to be his. I was only a baby, but he had a desire to help take care and protect me. Once I got older he started to really have feelings for me. Me, on the other had, always did. So, I was happy about that. The thing is, though, is that he's immortal and apparently I'm not. That doesn't stop us; it's just there to remind us that I'll get older. Wich happened with my aunt and uncle ( Bella and Edward) even though he was a vampire and she eventally got turned. How lucky is she?

When she was human they went to school together. Quill hated the idea of going back to high school when he already went once. He offered to go just to be with me, but I couldn't let him do something that he hated. Even if we can be around each other a lot. I'm not that kind of girl.

"Well? Are you ready to do this?" Nessie asked.

"Totally." Jake said sarcasticly

"Always." I said also sarcstisly.

"Then let's do this, shall we?" She said as we walked tawards the school.

**A/N:** So how'd you like it? What do you think? Please review and if more than on person does I'll post more. I might post anyways, but still review!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. If I did own Edward. I wouldn't be writing these fics. I would be in the meadow chilling with Edward.

We walked into the school. It was a small school, but it grew since aunt Bella went. Oh, forgot to tell you. This is where all of my vamp family went to high school. This is where Bella and Edward met. This is Forks High School still home of the Spartans. This is where it all began. Kind of.

We all had our first class together. We had a lot of classes together. Edward made sure of it. He used his charm to persuade the receptionist. That's the only good thing about this. I can be with my friends all day. With Nessie that's both a good thing and a bad thing. So here I am in Math class trying to concentrate. But Nesssie makes it very difficult. Some friends would pass notes during class. Nessie on the other hand, sends messages in your _head._ Strange right? It doesn't bother her if I don't learn she's already been through this. She keeps on sending me images of hot boys in the school. I don't know why we're both imprinted. Then she says in my head, _"Aren't they sooo hot?"_

Then I say really low so no one could hear except Nessie, or any vampire or were wolf. Which is kind of embarassing for Jacob. I say, "Why are you showing me hot guys? We're both imprinted."

Then she says in my head, "_Jacob could hear that. Now I have to apologize and give him really nice images begging for his forgivness thanks alot. Besides, it's ok to look and not touch. There's nothing wrong with that."_

Then I whipser, "Only to you. Have fun with Jacob."

Then Jacob looked at me and gave me an akward and embaressed look. Then I whisper to Jacob, "I feel sorry for you."

Then since I don't have superhearing and he can't send me messages in my mind he writes a quick note and throws it at me.

It said:"Stop letting my girl distract you. And stop trying to get her in trouble with me. I know she thinks I'm the hottest guy on the planet. I don't need this slide show going on in my head of how hot she thinks I am."

Then I wrote, "You're just embaressed. It's ok. I know I understand. Nessie has that effect on people."

Then I threw it at him disctretely. For a human I have excellent throwing skills. I spend a lot of time playing baseball with vampires and were wolves during thunderstorms.

Then I whisper to Nessie, "I'm going to concnetrate now. So leave me alone."

Then Nessie said in my head, "_What? All of this stuff is easy you don't need to pay attention." _

Then I whisper, "That's because you already learned all of this stuff. I haven't." Then I say loudly, "And can you please stop messages in my head!"

I realized I said that loud as everyone around me stared. I had no idea what to do then Nessie told me in my head what to do. So I said, "Teacher, you're sending me mix messages in my head. But continue. Great job by the way. I'm going to stop talking now."

Then I burried my head in my folder, as Jacob and Nessie were laughing.

**A/N: **Please reveiw. If you think it's too short then tell me. So I can make the next one longer. But if you don't review why would I make them longer. If no ones reading it what's the point?


End file.
